


【ALL岳】潮骚（3）

by Sonnexo



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnexo/pseuds/Sonnexo





	【ALL岳】潮骚（3）

天刚蒙蒙亮，隔着深色床帘，窗外雨淅淅沥沥地下。李英超只感觉身体燥热不安，床头毛茸茸的小狮子玩偶横在他的胸口，睡迷糊半撩开的睡衣露出点儿平坦小腹。

他感觉双腿之间有什么东西蹭动，毛茸茸的引人发痒，伸手摸下去时像抓了一把蓬乱的枯草，再掀开沉重眼皮时看到的却是一身正装的岳明辉。领带松松垮垮缠在脖子上，白衬衫领口解开两个纽扣，眼角上挑带着些没睡醒的倦意，岳明辉的跟李英超打了个照面，抿着的嘴唇就上扬弯弯，李英超的晨勃被从内裤里释放出来，被岳明辉的掌心握着，套弄着，摸索着，然后侧头抿进嘴里。

他倒吸一口气，叫着“岳岳妈妈”醒了。裆部一片湿黏，小狮子好好的坐在床头，哪儿还有什么岳明辉。

在李英超十八岁的第一天，他因为梦到岳明辉遗精了，又一次。

垂头丧气的小孩儿没了往日活力，蔫哒哒往客厅走，却被突如其来的两声巨响吓掉了魂。罪魁祸首卜凡和岳明辉一人攥着个礼花炮，彩片和彩带飘了一地，岳明辉见李英超一副见了鬼的模样，嘟囔着“我就说这样不行吧”，扔掉手里的礼花筒凑过去帮李英超扫去肩头和头发上的彩片，卜凡挤过来搂他的肩膀。

“你今儿可是寿星啊弟弟，成年了，十八岁。”

李英超没说话，他死死地盯着面前的岳明辉不放。

——他穿的跟自己梦里几乎一模一样。

蛋糕很甜，照顾李英超的口味买了草莓奶油巧克力，十八岁的小孩儿到底不需要寿桃，大大咧咧的男人们怎么也看不出李英超郁郁寡欢的心思，李振洋忙着把奶油往他的脸上抹，成了个小花猫的李英超咬着叉子一反常态没有涂回去，反而对着他洋哥笑，笑得李振洋都有点发毛。卜凡忙着把蛋糕切成八份，岳明辉的手指捏着纸巾帮李英超擦拭脸颊的奶油，指尖刚刚触碰到他的皮肤，李英超就像触电一般弹了起来。

"哎呦，咋啦。小炮仗啊？"

岳明辉无知无觉地开了口，李英超几乎是逃一般起身，丢下一句"我去做题了"便匆忙离开客厅。三个哥哥围着自己表面做兄弟，背地里干的事儿让他窥了个七七八八，最重要的是为什么他们可以如此自然的占有岳明辉，而他不行？

中性笔抵着的英语卷子洇进大块斑驳的墨水，染了大片的空白，小孩儿咬着笔尾拼命地想。想岳明辉勾着舌尖叫他“小李英超”，想岳明辉后颈那块白得发亮的皮肤，想岳明辉打完篮球身上的汗液，想岳明辉凑近教他功课时的体温，想他那些龌龊梦境里岳明辉在他身下的呻吟，呜咽，恳求，岳明辉，岳明辉，岳明辉……

“小李英超，嘛呢？”

无尽神游的幻想被带着调笑的男声打破，李英超如梦初醒，罪魁祸首就站在他前面，靠着桌子要去扯那份空白试卷。

“神游大半天了，有什么事儿不能跟哥哥说啊。生日寿星可不许不高兴，不然这一年都不顺利。”

奇了怪了，明明是个唯物主义者，却总信这些有的没的。那双眼睛里满满的都像是诚恳，转眼又成狡黠，你究竟是个什么样的人？

见李英超还是不说话，岳明辉有点儿按捺不住地打圆场：“十八岁了啊，成年人了，要学会自己处理事情，能做的事变多了，应该做的事变少了……”

你跟卜凡和李振洋上床的时候也会说应该不应该吗？

李英超第一万次后悔言语没有撤回功能。

当岳明辉骑在他身上教他接吻时，李英超还是没反应过来到底发生了什么。那句从心里冒出了的话成了整件事情的导火索，岳明辉或许是心怀愧疚被未成年人看到不该看的事，又或许是不忍心见最小的弟弟委屈难过，他嘴里是甜味儿的奶油气息，李英超伸出舌头要去够，被安抚着抿进口腔吮吸。

十八岁可以做很多不该做的事，卜凡说给他的这句话李英超一辈子铭记。他的掌心摸索伸进岳明辉的白衬衫内，摸着结实腰腹往上，试图探索一块对他而言崭新的区域，岳明辉一边吻他一边挪身，含糊不清地嘟囔“还没锁门”，李英超脾气上来一把抱紧了身上的男人不肯松手——为了报复李振洋，打死也不锁门。

不锁门就不锁门吧，这儿还有谁不知道他呢。近乎慌乱的一吻结束，岳明辉垂下头鼻尖磨蹭着小孩儿气喘吁吁的双唇，笑得眯起眼睛。

"还有什么生日愿望？"

李英超望着他岳叔湿漉漉的双唇开合，混乱的大冒险一团乱麻，几乎不知道他在说什么。鬼使神差地就抬了手，虎口抓着岳明辉的脖子往下按——他想实现那个梦。岳明辉嘶了一声，小声说着“真虎”，却还是乖乖垂了脑袋，身体也跟着滑下去。柔软的床铺被压出成人身型，岳明辉趴在李英超腿间，耐心脱着小孩儿的紧身牛仔裤。李英超紧张地手指冰凉，一边发抖一边垂着头看着岳明辉把他半勃的性器吞进嘴里。

真爽，比梦里爽一万倍，像上了天堂。拼命呼吸的李英超努力抑制射精欲望，毕竟坚持不到几分钟实在有点儿丢人，现实的岳明辉可不像梦里的岳明辉。唇舌安抚着小孩儿的龟头，阴茎大半被裹得紧紧的，随着岳明辉吸口水的声音变得更硬。李英超喘出了声，有些无助地抬腿踩在岳明辉塌下的脊背上，没蹭几下就要抬腰。岳明辉伸手按着小孩儿的腰胯，在李英超的注视下一点点全部吞进。

喉咙舒展，深喉对小处男而言还是太过刺激，没吸几下就射了岳明辉一嘴。被呛得喘不过气的岳明辉扯了床头纸巾擦拭唇角，吐掉大半精液，话还没来得及说就被李英超一翻身压在床上，双手交叠被压高到头顶，脑袋磕在床头发出“砰”的声响。他还没来得及呼痛，就仰头对上李英超的视线，小孩儿目光黑亮亮的，像在发光。

“岳岳妈妈，你是女人吗？”


End file.
